when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Darcy Wilson
"As the tides are about to turn, there's a badass sister named Darcy Wilson, one of the first female Redcoat soldiers in the history of forever. Now I'm getting nervous about this... damn it. I hate this." --Su Ji-Hoon, Changsha Brawl Darcy Wilson is a former member of the AT-PG Assassin Troopers, a younger sister of John Wilson, one of the bosses of the Hanying triplets, Zhen, Li, and Jin, who all serve for the People's Liberation Army, and a Master Assassin. She was a good assassin when she met Jaune, Sofia, Bloom and Doki Spot. She has her older brother, John Wilson, and their three henchmen, the Tang triplets, Tang Zhen, Tang Li, and Tang Jin, which the five of them are stationed in the city of Changsha in Hunan, China, which their base is hidden underneath Yueyang Tower. Her favorite is that she likes Winx and Sofia when she was young; and also likes Team RWBY and Team JNPR with the Beacon Academy because they are cute in chibi versions, and even in the volume version when she was with her brother, as they have watched them; and likes the actions of an assassin, and they both wanted to be Master Assassins, so they would need assassination skills, some killing action, the likes of Corvo's supernatural ability, and she liked her brother, John Wilson, and later, their henchmen, Zhen, Li, and Jin. She soon joined a platoon of AT-PG Assassin Trooper at first when she and her brother, along with their henchmen, Zhen, Li, and Jin, were just normal assassins serving for the Ministy of State Security and take care of themselves. She used to be going against the Preschool Girls in Supreme Leaders North and Germain's command. She wasn't feared by Corvo, Team RWBY, Team JNPR and Ruby Rose, because she is different from most AT-PG Assassin Troopers, but in Changsha Brawl, Jaune, Winx Bloom, Sofia and the whole of Team Doki are captured by the Redcoats and Chinese soldiers when the AT-PG Assassin Troopers were using their weapons and sleep dart gun during the Battle of Changsha. When Jaune, Winx Bloom, Sofia and Team Doki were sent in a special jail room, she is worried and annoyed when the Redcoat Union made her to lose her favorites, and then she help Jaune to tell about to her favorites and about his team, but she will have a shy, red face when Jaune was handsome, so that would make her likes, so she helps Winx Bloom, Sofia and Doki to tell about she is a fan of Winx, and a new fan of Doki, and is actually a good assassin. Wanted to keep her favorites, she is with her brother and her henchmen to find a way to reform and redeem themselves when they met Bloom, Sofia, Jaune and Team Doki when they listen to what Bloom said. She has all of the supernatural abilities when she was a Master Assassin back then, but she doesn't use an AT-PG Assassin Trooper's mask. She use a silenced Beretta 92, a silenced M4 carbine, a lightsaber, a folding blade, various gadgets from the Preschool Girls, Corvo's new crossbow and M26 grenade. When she, her brother and her three henchmen found Ruby Rose, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Corvo and some heroes, she liked them when her dreams come true and she even have real favorites of her own. She, her brother, and her three henchmen will find the key and save Jaune, Bloom, Sofia and Team Doki. When she joined Team RWBY, she will find a way to reform with the help of John Wilson, and the trio of her henchmen, Zhen, Li, and Jin, redeeming themselves, and serve Team RWBY for the Preschool Girls. She will fight for herself, brother John, and for the Redcoat Union, especially for the People's Liberation Army, including the three brothers, Zhen, Li, and Jin, and later including Team RWBY, Team JNPR, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, Weiss's armed forces, Ruby Rose, Corvo Attano and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Biography "Darcy Willson and John Wilson are the AT-PG Assassin Troopers, but they are now good assassin when they have their favorites in there. One of the two good assassin is Darcy, and she used to be going against Preschool Girls but now she wanted to save Jaune, Bloom, and a little princess named Sofia, including Doki and his friends, when she wanted to keep and protect her favorites in the real life. Only her favorites had been captured to make Darcy be able to find a way to reform and redeem herself, including her brother, in the way of the Grand Alliance. This one good assassin can be good when she liked me and Emily. That is why, she can be sorry to the Preschool Girls and join Grand Alliance when I get delighted by her. Also, Doki is now their favorite too. Do I mention Zhen, Li and Jin too? Well, they did the same." --Corvo Attano, Chansha Brawl Category:Adults Category:Assassins Category:AT-PG Assassin Troopers Category:Bosses Category:Brunettes Category:Caucasians Category:Chinese Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Rescued by the PAW Patrol Category:Coalition of the Red Star Characters Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Females Category:Future Alliance Characters Category:Grand Alliance Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Live Action Characters Category:Master Assassins Category:Ministry of State Security (China) Characters Category:Platoon Members Category:Redcoat Union Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Siblings Category:Team RWBY Extra Members Category:Team RWBY Members Category:Traitors Category:Villains